


Take Out, Hair Tugs & The Future

by phoebemaybe



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Blaine and his glorious hair, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Peyton has a thing for it, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebemaybe/pseuds/phoebemaybe
Summary: A surprise take out for lunch leads to a playful encounter of the hairy kind and talks of the future.





	Take Out, Hair Tugs & The Future

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This was supposed to be a short fluffy drabble about Peyton interacting with Blaine's hair. It somehow exploded into a 5 page long fic! Also, just look at how fluffy Blaine/David's hair is! This fic was waiting to be written haha. I had to do it. Hope you guys enjoy~ 
> 
> PS: The words in Italics are Peyton's inner thoughts to herself.

“Blaine?" Peyton called out as she opened the front door to Shady Plots funeral home. It was unusually quiet this afternoon. There was no music coming from the radio Blaine usually had blaring while he worked on debraining the deceased in the basement or from the organ that he would sometimes play on and sing to for leisure when he felt the urge. 

 _What could he be up to?_ Peyton glanced towards Blaine's desk and couldn't help but smile. Blaine was fast asleep in his chair. She walked over to his desk quietly, placing the bags of take out on it. _Now what to do with you?_

Peyton went around to the other side and perched on the desk, right in front of Blaine. She regarded him with her head tilted to a side. He was completely dead to the world.  _Might be slightly creepy to watch someone sleep but who cares, we're dating anyway._ "Blaine?" Peyton whispered. He didn't stir. "Seems like someone had a late night huh? " She trailed her index finger lightly down his nose, watching it twitch slightly. Peyton sniggered. 

From the nights they've spent together, it became evident that Blaine was a really light sleeper. He would wake at the slightest of noises. If Peyton woke up to get a glass of water, he'd wake with her. She suspected the creaky floorboards sometimes woke him up too. Must be a habit he picked up from his old life, having the need to always watch your back in case an angry ex boss or client sent goons to kill you in your sleep. 

Peyton chewed on her bottom lip as she watched on. Blaine looked so adorable when he was asleep, with soft snores emanating from his slightly parted lips. He looked so peaceful, innocent like a little boy. Just looking at him sent her heart a flutter. There were numerous attributes, physical and character wise that Peyton found attractive about her slumbering lover. Of course she'd never tell him, wouldn't want to inflate his ego even more. She loved his melodious singing voice, hitting every note as he sang, which would drop an octave and turn husky when he flirted with her; his chin, some might even say it's historic; his piercing blue eyes; his thin but oh so sensuous, kissable lips; his dimples that peeked out when he smiled a genuine smile. She could go on. But what she loved most of all was his glorious spiky blonde hair. 

It's almost as if his hair had some magnetic pull that made you want to run your fingers through those soft, silky strands. Peyton believed it also had a personality of its own, always so stubborn. Even after a passionate make out session with roaming hands and tugging fingers, no matter how much she mussed it up, it always ended up more or less the same, just a tad dishevelled. Dishevelled, was a look Blaine pulled off exceptionally well. Messy, bed tousled hair made him look ruggedly handsome which made her feel things, delightful things when she looked at him. 

Every time she was near him, she had this need to touch that sticky uppy hair of his. It was happening again, right this moment as she stared at his sleeping form. Peyton's hand reached out, as if with a mind of it's own towards Blaine's head. She brushed a finger against the tips of his hair. He remained fast asleep. Then, she delved her fingers into it. It was like touching the softest, silkiest, fluffiest cloud. She loved the sensation of it under and between her fingers. Feeling bold, she scrapped her nails against his scalp and gave his hair a few light tugs. Tug, scratch, and tug. Blaine let out a soft moan and even purred under her ministrations. Peyton chuckled. 

 _Hmmm let's try something._ She grabbed a scrunchie out of her purse.

 _This could potentially be blackmail material_. Peyton thought with a devious smirk.

Peyton grabbed a fistful of Blaine's hair and tied it up with the scrunchie. _Now, he looks even more like a little boy_. "Yup! Definitely blackmail material." She turned around, grabbed her phone and snapped a photo of Blaine, still knocked out with his hair looking like Pebbles from The Flintstones. "This is gold! He's so cute!" A bark of laughter escaped from her lips. 

"What are you up to? And did I hear you say cute?" 

_Uh oh. Busted._

Peyton froze. Her eyes drifted from her phone screen up to Blaine's face. He was staring at her with sleepy eyes and a lazy smirk on his lips.

"What did you do...? I think I heard a camera snap too." Blaine narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing.... So, how was your day?" Green, wide doe eyes blinked innocently back at him, trying to divert his attention away from her sneaky act. 

"Why does my head feel weird?" Blaine lifted his hand up to touch his hair only to discover his new hairstyle. "Are you enjoying yourself?" Blaine asked with his eyebrows raised. He tried to look cross and not let a smile break through but was failing miserably. Peyton nodded as she covered her mouth to hide her smile. _He looks hilarious._

"Come here you." He gave Peyton's arm a sharp tug causing her to fall onto his lap with a squeak. 

"Do I look funny to you hmm?" Blaine asked and gave Peyton's side a poke making her jump. "Do I amuse you?" Then, he started tickling her, a full on assault to her sides. Peyton squirmed on his lap and let out an unladylike squawk, trying to evade Blaine's pesky fingers. "I am so glad to entertain you even while asleep."  Blaine chuckled while watching his lover squirm and laugh. He continued his assault with a look of adoration on his face. He loved it when he could make her laugh so freely. Tickling was an unconventional way, but it worked too. 

More tickles, more laughter, till the tears came flowing down her cheeks. "Blaine! Oh god! Stop. Hahaha..." Peyton gasped. "I didn't mean.... hahah..... to give you a new... hahah.... hairstyle! Please stop!" She said between a snort of laughter and a sob. Noticing the tears, Blaine finally took pity on her and stopped his tickle attack. 

Peyton swatted at his arm with a sniff. "You asshole!" 

"I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to go overboard and make you cry." Blaine said as he swiped away her tears with his thumbs and hugged her close. "Just wanted to tease you a little bit. I'm sorry." 

"I'm okay.” Peyton took a deep breath and released it with a whoosh. “Gosh, I haven’t laughed so hard in ages. I probably needed it. I’m fine, really. Don't frown." Peyton said as she lifted her finger to smooth out the crease between Blaine's eyebrows. He planted a soft kiss on her slightly tear stained cheek.

"What's with this thing on my head anyway?" Blaine tickled her nose with his bunched up hair. 

Peyton giggled. "I couldn't help it. You just looked so sweet. And your hair... it’s just so.... fluffy!" She tugged off the scrunchie and ran her fingers through the strands again. 

"Hmmm you do seem to have a fascination with my hair. Judging by the way your hands always manage to find their way there when we get frisky." Blaine gave her a smouldering smirk and waggled his eyebrows, looking coy.

"Oh hush, you." Peyton felt a blush rising to her cheeks. She tugged on his hair lightly in exasperation. Blaine loved that he could evoke such reactions from her. His heart ached with a certain tenderness that he had never felt before whenever he looked at her. 

"What brought you here this fine afternoon, love?"

"I wanted to surprise you with Thai for lunch. But, someone was out like a light. Sleeping on the job?" 

"Okay, in my defence I did a bulk of the work last night, albeit on a whim. Hence, the sleepiness today."

"Aww my poor, hard working baby." Peyton caressed his cheek and rewarded him with a soft, sweet kiss upon his lips. He reciprocated enthusiastically, tracing her lips with his tongue, demanding entrance, which she gladly surrendered. Then, it became a battle of dominance, teeth clanking, tongues mingling and hands roaming. 

When air became necessary, the two lovers reluctantly broke apart, lips separating with a wet pop. They rested their foreheads against each other with matching dopey smiles on their faces. One of Blaine's hands had slipped up Peyton's thigh, caressing it lightly and the other was clutching at her waist, almost possessively. Peyton's hands, as expected, had slipped into the curls at the nape of Blaine's neck.

"I stand corrected. You are obsessed with my hair. You love it!" Blaine exclaimed breathlessly. All Peyton could do was laugh, still catching her breath.

"Yeah.... don't get cocky."

"Well, your hair is not too bad either, darling. Silky and smooth." Blaine said as he twirled a lock of her hair around his index finger. 

"Thank you. I try my best." Peyton replied, still running her fingers along his scalp with a smirk. "Let me in on your secret, Blaine. One dollop of pomade? That's it? How'd you get it to be so fluffy?" 

"I really, only use one dollop of it and out the door I go." 

"Amazing." Peyton said distractedly, fiddling with his hair.

"There is also the possibility that I'm just naturally blessed with such luscious locks." Blaine sent a wink her way making Peyton laugh.

"I have to agree wholeheartedly with you. You do have really nice hair." She responded with a nod.

"I really do, don't I? By the way, let me see that photo you not so secretly took of me! Don't think you're off the hook, missy."

Peyton rolled her eyes at him but acquiesced none the less. She unlocked her phone, retrieved the photo and showed it to him. "Oh god... I look ridiculous!" Blaine groaned and buried his face in the bend where Peyton's shoulder and neck met. "Delete it please?" He murmured. The vibrations of his voice against her neck sent delicious shivers down her spine.

"No way! I'm keeping that picture forever as your punishment for tickling me earlier.” Peyton plucked her phone out of his hand and placed it on the desk, pushed it far away from him. 

"Peyton, come on! Please! If someone sees that photo.... It's so embarrassing." 

"Nope! I'm keeping it." Blaine groaned into her neck once more. Peyton rolled her eyes again, heart melting at this grown man's childish behaviour. _Gosh, if only he knew what a sweetheart he was. "_ I will promise you though, this photo will be for my eyes only. I will look at it when I'm not with you. It makes me smile." 

Blaine lifted his face from the crook of Peyton's neck, perking up instantly at that comment. "Really? Well, in that case, you can keep it, for your eyes only. I'm happy to make you smile, love." His smile so wide that his eyes twinkled.

Peyton's heart warmed at the sight. She could feel something warm and fuzzy bubbling up in her heart. Something akin to love perhaps? Never in Peyton's wildest dreams could she ever imagine that she'd willingly give her heart to someone like Blaine. Someone with such a flawed, criminal, even murderous past.  

When she found out about Blaine's real identity and what he did to her friends and all those innocent homeless teens, Peyton felt mad, disgusted with herself and guilty for sleeping with him. She felt like a fool. Did he just plan to use her, to execute the take down of his rival so that he could rule Seattle? She felt stupid for having budding feelings towards Blaine. All the late nights they spent together discussing the case, getting to know each other, did that all mean nothing to him? 

Peyton did not believe Blaine one bit when he said the night they had at her office was special, that there could be something beautiful blossoming between them. She was livid at him. Did he lie about everything? Could she believe a single word that spewed out of his mouth?  She felt conflicted. He was a lying, murderous criminal and she was a person of the law. Should she keep her budding feelings for him or chuck it all out of her heart and mind?

In hindsight, Peyton realized that she didn’t actually mean it when she told him that he was a giant mistake. It was just her way of trying to convince herself that he was. But how could a mistake feel so right? Truth be told, she couldn't help it but feel something for him too. She really, really liked him. She just could not bring herself to admit it back then. The look of utter resignation and rejection after she told him what a mistake he was, left a sharp pang of pain shooting through her heart. That’s when she knew her heart longed for his. Her mind protested strongly against it, forcing her to keep her feelings hidden away.

The inexplicable connection she felt towards him was a mystery. The undeniable tension that filled the air when they interacted, the sparks she felt when his fingers occasionally brushed against hers while they were working. His witty rebuttals that stimulated her mind like no one else could. Not to mention his charming personality. His looks weren't bad either. Eventually, after going through a near death situation, her heart won. The feelings resurfaced at full force. Knowing his terrible past certainly did not stop her from wanting to be with him.

 _As the saying goes, the heart wants what it wants_.

Under all that twisted, misguided morality, Peyton could see a good man. A dark horse with certain good and noble qualities. He was brave, standing up against a hardened drug lord kingpin when no one else would. Also, despite losing his memories, he still risked his life to rescue her whilst not even really knowing who she was and what she meant to him. Being with him she got to have fun. She felt lighter and free around him. He was considerate and respectful of her, never pushing her to do something she didn't want or something that she would regret later. He was there for her when she needed someone the most. She didn't know why she went to him, but he made her feel safe. One thing was clear to her since the moment they met though. He would never hurt her, at least not intentionally.

Blaine’s timely bout of amnesia gave Peyton a chance and a glimpse to witness what Blaine would have been like if he had chosen a different career path. With his criminal ways stripped away, underneath it all he was inherently good. Now that they were together, Peyton could see him changing, changing for the better. He wanted to redeem himself, shed his criminal ways and be content as a funeral home owner and brain supplier. She often wondered if she had a role in influencing this desire to shake off his old image, of how people viewed him. She wouldn't mind providing him with a push towards that direction. Also, according to Liv, he willingly helped prevent a potential zombie apocalypse by providing them with a brain he sneaked away from his downstairs business. The Blaine that tortured Major and killed teens would never have voluntarily helped someone without expecting anything in return. How could she not think that he secretly had a good streak? Peyton could only hope that if and when he got his memories back, he'd stay this version of Blaine. This man who doted on her and wanted to do good. Evil isn't born, it is made. This meant that redemption was also entirely possible. With his memories providing him a history of his past experiences, combined with his want to change, he could be great.

Plus, he made a mean breakfast, almost as good as her. He was okay in her book.

"Peyton? Hello?" Peyton broke out of her reverie to see Blaine waving a hand in front of her face. "Where'd you go? You blanked out on me for a bit."

"Sorry. I was just thinking."

"About what?" 

"You."

"Oh really? What about me?" Blaine laced his fingers through hers and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"How far you've come. How attracted I am to this version of you. Not to say that I wasn't already before, but I really hope you'll stay like this." Peyton rested her forehead against Blaine's temple. 

"I really hope so too. Frankly, I like the current me. This me feels more like the real me I think. I'm so happy now. I wish I didn't do those horrible things. I could definitely do without the memory of my past, but I can't undo what has been done." 

"I know. Like you said it's in the past. All you can do now is learn from your mistakes and not make them again. No. more. killing. innocent. people." Peyton emphasized each word with a light tap on his nose.

"Deal. I don't know what will happen in the future but," Blaine tucked an errant lock of hair behind her ear. "Please promise me that you'll stop me if I try to do something stupid?" Sticking out his pinkie finger, he looked at her almost pleadingly with unblinking eyes. Never had Peyton seen him look so serious before. From the look in his eyes, she could sense how important this request was to him, how afraid he must be of himself. This was probably close to what it felt like to live as Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde. Afraid of the monster within. Afraid of its resurrection and uncontrollable evil ways that could came with the return of his memories.  

"I promise." Peyton hooked her pinkie around his. She vowed that when the time comes, she’d chase that monster away, she’d remind him that he was a good person, to be there if he needed a guide or a safe haven to hide in when things got too dark.

“Thank you, love.” A look of pure relief and gratitude washed over Blaine’s face. “You’re very welcome, sweetie.” Peyton drew him into her embrace and felt him nuzzle that spot behind her ear that always made her shiver. Breathing a contented sigh, Peyton laid her cheek against Blaine’s head and closed her eyes, basking in the moment. The couple sat holding each other in companionable silence as the afternoon sun shone down on them through the parted curtains. Take out could wait a while longer.

The future was uncertain but they’d make it through, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Really hope you guys liked it! Hope i got the fluffiness down hehe. Tell me what you guys thought in the comments please :). Thanks for reading!


End file.
